Flippy x Flaky  Killer Love
by xSuicideMassacre
Summary: A story of the couple Flippy x Flaky along with Evil Flippy
1. Chapter 1

"That one day.. I could have saved a girls life..but.. she was a terrible person..so I left her their..for my brother..."

**Chapter 1 **

**Flashback/Time: 1 month ago**

Flaky and her brother stood upon the top of the staircase, Flaky had hate and pain in her eyes, her brother Frank finally realizing this change in her, "I left that horrible person their.. does that make me a murderer?" He just smirked and stayed silent, she stepped closer and he backed up almost falling down the staircase. "I could push you now, and no one would suspect me, they would just think another guy stupidly falling of the stairs..." Flaky backed up giving her brother some room, and he walked away from the staircase, and Flaky teasingly pushed him backwards but not enough to make him fall down it.

As soon as she was about to leave he chuckled, "I blame you for our family dieing you know... I may have been older but...its was only one year... you could have fucking done something! at least remembered how they looked so when the police asked we could get him arrested..." He clutched his fists, "But no.. you just cried..." Flaky clutched her teeth, her animalish front fangs showing, "Shut the fuck up... I was youn-" He yelled and interrupted her, "So was I, we were both young!" Flaky stood their frozen, she realized her and him never got this far in a conversation before, in reality this staircase was dramatic because its right on top of the part that separates the curse of Happy Tree village, if one of us pushed each other down the staircase, there is a 90% chance that you would be dead, and you would not come back. Flaky ran up and punched him and he fell down the staircase, she looked down and counted the stairs wondering if he would come back, she got chills down her spine telling her to run, so... she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time: Present

Flaky P.O.V

It's been one month since that... tragedy with my brother, he is dead, well thats what I thin- no.. what am I saying he is dead! But that is not the only things that's been happening around here... Evil has tried to get a hold of Flippy fully a lot times Im worried, and scared just to go over there now. I mean not only was he homicidal he was perverted, he was just too dangerous. But I made a pie so maybe it will cheer him up

Time Skip: An Hour

Flaky knocked on Flippy's door, each time removing one hand that was holding the pie to knock, she tried ago which made the third time. She sighed fully and found his emergency key under the carpet, and unlocked the door. There was no one in the front room, she continued to look around, she then heard Flippy screaming from his cellar, she turned and ran down the cellar stairs, her eyes widen, she frozed, and the familiar chills went down her spine. Evil grinned showing his sharkish teeth, his eyes a yellowish green color, "Flippy is dead... im in control now." Tear rolled down her face, "E-ev..il" He chuckled _sadistically,_ocked my arm within his hands and pinned me against the wall. He licked my neck teasingly, "I never noticed how pretty you were Flakes.. maybe ever since you killed that pathetic human you got a little... oh what should I say... sexy." He smirked and Flaky started crying quietly, "Atleast your not being stupid enough to run away like.. all the other times, this time your finally being the dog that you truly are, and I am playing the part I always did... the owner." Flaky finally got enough strength to remove her right hand from his hold to slap him across the face, but he caught her hand, and threw her against the wall, she slid down the wall choking up blood and he went upstairs. "Ill be back."

…...

She was in the dark, she hated it she couldn't stand it, its been at least an hour now, she ran up the cellar stairs, and tried to open the door but It was locked. "Evil! let me out now." She cried tears of anger, as she punched at the door dozens of times, thinking whatever God was watching her would let her out. _She gave up_ She sat on the top step, then she felt a creak from behind her, and light, the door opened. He grabbed her, pulling her out, then he growled, "Stop fucking doing that! Jesus..." Flaky screamed having a mental breakdown, "What the hell is it that you wa-" She heard the door knock, she looked at Flippy and his face showed he was surprised as she was, he walked to the door opening it, seeing Flaky's brother, the black haired and brown eyed man looked at Flippy, Flaky then ran in front of the two, "D-dont touch him, Frank, please!" Frank chuckled, "Tell me one reason not to punch him right now Flaky?" Flaky stuttered, "B-be-because I l-love him!" Flippys eyes widened and he blushed, and he looked away to hide his reaction. Frank pushed Flaky aside, Flippy saw that and he didn't like it, nobody touches Flaky like that. Abusively and rudely... only he could touch Flaky like that, "Flaky im going to settle this now, he pushed Frank out of the house, and took his knife out of his back pocket, Frank was cocky until then, Frank was only superior in upfront combat, and using his fists and body strength. Flippy grinned and sliced his head off, then he went to the side of the house,grabbed a garbage bag and stuffed his body inside. Then he came inside silently, like nothing happened, not even abusing Flaky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

P.O.V: Flaky

Soon as Flippy came inside from killing my brother I couldn't help but blush, I needed to tell him, I needed to stop being the delicate Flaky I used to be. I walked up to Flippy who was reading the newspaper and forced him to look at me, 擢lippy I love you!He narrowed his eyes, placing the newspaper down, 的'm not your started bursting out tears, 的 know that, but your part of Flippy, Evil. And if I don't love this side of him.. that means I don't love Flippy, so I love smirked, 徹h really?He pushed me into the wall, having her pinned. Good Flippy got into his mind, 摘vil you perverted jackass, get off my two fought within Flippy's head, 鉄hes my girlfriend to, Flippy was then permanently ignored, I didn't want to do this with Evil, but if it meant proving it to him I would. Evil Flippy then left the room and began watching TV, I took a deep breath and followed, I was happy I didn't have to do anything with him, Evil then grabbed me and held me close to him, as he flipped through the channels. Flaky looked up at him and smiled, 的 love you blushed and looked away, to embarrassed to show how he felt, he finally decided he was not going to get anywhere if he kept on being shy. Flaky then sat up, 擢lippy, I have a question... what do you want to be when you grow up?Evil took this as the chance, and he turned and kissed her on the lips, 添our eyes widened, I felt myself blushing so hard, he smirked, I didn't know what to say, the only sound I could let out just came out, 哲 glomped me, 鄭ww, you always reminded me of a kitty.I was now strawberry red, 徹h, leaned closer to me, playing with pieces of my hair, 添our so cute, anyways I'm going to make you my got up, 展-what?Evil grinned mischievously, 展hat I mean is Flippy is still alive, but he only has 3 days left, but what I didn't expect is this turn of got up and walked back and forth, 展ho knew out of all the girls in the Happy Tree Town, that you were the hottest,and the one with most potential, and that id fall for you. I mean soon as I found out Flippy was going to be out of the way, I was going to kill everyone, then leave you last for the fun of terrorizing you. But I guess you going to be my love."

Flaky was shaking, she ran up to Evil, while grabbing his shirt, 鏑et Flippy go, I want to talk to him please, I .Evil growled, 擢ine just don't look at me like eyes turned from yellow to black, then he smiled, 擢laky!He hugged me, I hugged back, and my tear poured onto himFlaky was still silently crying, 的 can't believe your going to die, and I was just so stupid. I didn't know that Evil was a totally different person, I thought he was an object of your personality, and... you were inside of him, just watching, I'm sorry I had to make you go through all that pain!Flippy kissed my deeply, 溺y pain is knowing I can no longer have you, but will you promise me something Flaky?Flaky nodded, 的 can't hold out anymore, I'm going to die early but Evil is going to take control now... but don't leave Evil, even if it means killing everyone, because within Evil is a good person, and since we technically part of eachother I know he will protect smiled warmly as if asking a smile back, 鉄o please...I smiled a little, still crying though, 的 freaking love you Flippy.I glomped him, and held onto him, he smiled and held onto me, I could hear his heat beat get slower and slower, I sat up and looked at him, his eyes were closing, and it was almost midnight, 哲o... no not already! Why now... I'm not ready yet, Flippy!... no Flippy!He opened his eyes, 的 love you was then midnight, his eyes dilated, and turned grey. Flaky cried hugging his body, 的 love you please don't leave me, your all I have...don't die on me...He was dead, but even though Evil is going to take over, that doesn't mean he doesn't need a funeral, Flaky dressed up in black, and picked a batch of flowers from her backward, and layed it on his chest, and closed his eyelids.

_At the end of the world  
>Or the last thing I see<br>You are Never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>Could I? Should I?  
>And all the things that you never ever told me<br>And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
>Never coming home,Never coming home<br>Could I? Should I?  
>And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me<br>For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me  
>If I fall, If I fall (down)<em> 


End file.
